


One Day

by SecretlyFemShep



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, Pre Twin Snakes old men, gross old men in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 03:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13732458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyFemShep/pseuds/SecretlyFemShep
Summary: Quiet days are hard to come by for Big Boss and Ocelot and with their future still uncertain, they enjoy each day they get to spend together.





	One Day

Resting his head on his palm, elbow propped on the table before him, John watched Adam placing their order, no doubt giving his highly rehearsed charming smile to the barista along with some witty line, prompting the woman to laugh and smile in return as she rung up their order then moved off to make it whilst Adam waited at the end of the counter to pick it up when ready. Hardly one to waste the chance, John studied Adam’s form. Despite his age he stood tall and proud, his once golden hair still shining, only now it was platinum. A colour John though suited him just as well. He could still remember staring at him much like this when Adam was young, not yet filling out his own body, slight and awkwardly posturing. Now he gave out a natural confidence, built enough to hold his own but not boasting muscles like John’s own.

 

His gaze trailed back up Adam’s form where their eyes met, the Russian looking over his shoulder. A sly grin on his face as his eyes met John’s eye. Shamelessly he stretched out, pretending his joints were stiff. Arching his back, arms raised above his head, fingers linked together. Putting more on display for John. Taking the invitation John returned his gaze to Adam’s body, watching the shift of his muscles through the fitted stripped shirt Adam wore. It wasn’t often they got to meet up like this and these instances would only get rarer in the days to come. So, John wanted to commit every aspect of Adam’s appearance to memory, even though he already knew his body off by heart.

 

Watching as Adam’s attention returned to the young barista, instead of showing off for his lover, John couldn’t help but smirk at the subtle changes. Though he seemed open and charming to all around, John knew better. He was guarded, his movements measured and planned to give off a certain appearance. Only John got to see him with all his walls down. Only John got to see Adam.

 

As Adam made his way back over to the table, John sat up properly. Taking the tray from Adam’s hands once he was close enough, setting it down for him whilst Adam sat down. “Enjoying the view?” Adam asked coyly as he moved his latte and muffin off the tray.

“Always.” Was the simple reply, though it was enough for Adam. He knew John meant it.

 

Taking the black coffee when it was offered to him, he nodded his thanks, setting it down to then take the millionaire shortbread that was handed over. With the tray empty Adam moved it to the empty table beside their own. Adam then lay his hand on the table, palm down just shy of half way. John responded in kind, his hand resting on the table so their fingertips brushed together. Neither ones for being overly affectionate in public, even more so when avoiding drawing attention.

 

Their coffee dated passed in relative silence, neither needing to say much of anything. Just needing time in each other’s presence. Touching and taking comfort in knowing that no matter what would come. They would be in this together. As more people started filtering into the little shop for the lunch rush, they pulled on their coats. Adam nodding to the barista as they left, John holding the door open for his lover to pass through first.

 

Adam perching himself on John’s motorcycle, smirking at the elder as he approached. “Why’s there a kitten on my bike?” John asked teasingly as he pulled on his gloves.

“It’s a nice warm bike.” Adam all but purred his response, looking up at John through his eyelashes. John chuckled gently, fishing out his keys with one hand. The other brushing Adam’s platinum hair back from his face.

“Well I’ll just have to take this kitten home then.” With that Adam grinned and stood up, letting John mount the bike and start it up before climbing on behind him. Years of practice had Adam wrapping his arms around John, one hand pressed against the gas tank, the other gripping the front of John’s jacket. Leaning in against John’s back he made sure he was comfortable before letting John know he was ready. Nodding in response, John pulled away, grinning to himself as Adam pressed closer before becoming still, only moving when John himself moved.

 

The ride to John’s apartment was a short one, one of the benefits of living in a small city. It didn’t take long for them to get inside. John messily kicking off his boots then threw his gloves and jacket on the kitchen table to lounge on the sofa, watching Adam shamelessly as he took more care with removing his outer layers. Hanging up John’s jacket along side his duster and scarf and kicking John’s boots to the side before taking his own off. Walking over, John held out his arms, welcoming the younger into them. Adam smiled, a real smile only for John to see as he settled down into his loves arms.

 

John slid his hands down along Adam’s arms, his fingers hooking into the cuffs of Adam’s gloves. Pausing his movements, he met Adam’s gaze who nodded slightly before resting his head on John’s shoulder, eyes slipping closed. Resting his head against Adam’s, John slipped off the gloves; placing the gloves neatly on the end table beside him before taking both Adam’s hands in his own, bringing them up to his lips to press a kiss against each hand before resting their entwined hands on Adam’s stomach.

 

“One day, this will never have to end.” Adam spoke quietly, turning his head slightly to press a kiss against John’s chest.

“One day.” John replied, settling in to enjoy their night together. One of the last they would spend in peace. 


End file.
